Ficha Médica
by Ferthebest-ia
Summary: Pobre Rukia... se le terminan las vacaciones y tiene que ir a hacerse la ficha medica... pero, SU DOCTORA NO ESTA! AHORA TIENE UN DOCTOR! y peor aún... ESTA RE BUENO! Mi primer One-Shot Bleach! IchiRuki indirecto je n.n


_**Hola, soy Fer the best-ia, me voy a introducir a Bleach con un one-shot cortito, algo gracioso… Es IchiRuki… indirecto je. Espero que les guste… se me ocurrió hoy cuando fui al sanatorio a sacarme sangre (por primera vez!) Y me acorde de la situación de la ficha media… y lo feo que es que la revisión te la haga un hombre! Je, espero les guste!**_

-Buenos días, ¿en que puedo ayudarlas? –preguntó la joven de cabello castaño, con un busto considerable, a las dos morenas.

-Buenos días, necesito que mi hermana se realice la ficha médica, para la escuela –dijo la morena mayor- con la Dr. Yoruichi, por favor.

-Enseguida le averiguo –dijo la castaña para luego teclear algunas cosas en su computadora- deben esperar… quince minutos, ¿puede ser? –las miró amablemente la castaña.

-Claro –dijo Hisana antes de acompañar a su hermanita, Rukia de quince años, a sentarse.

-Nee-san, ¿No podía ser otro día? Justamente hoy había una oferta de ropa de Chappy –se quejó la morena menor.

-Rukia, recuerda que debemos hacer la ficha médica antes de que comiences las clases, ¡Y ya faltan dos días y aún no la has hecho! –Le dijo Hisana a su hermana recordándole lo haragana que era.

-Es que no quería venir… ¿Y por qué tu estás aquí?

-Porque si yo no te traigo, ni el diablo puede.

-Gracias, Hisana –contestó sarcásticamente Rukia.

-Ano… disculpen –interrumpió la joven castaña- Yoruichi-sama no está disponible ahora… de hecho no volverá hasta la próxima semana.

-Entonces esperaré –dijo Rukia levantándose directo para salir.

-Pero… Hay alguien que si puede atenderte ahora –Dijo la castaña para que Rukia volteara.

-¿Quién? –preguntó Hisana levantándose de su asiento.

-El Dr. Kurosaki –dijo la castaña- Está en camino.

-¿Él? –dijo con espanto Rukia.

-Está bien –dijo Hisana aguantando la risa por la cara de espanto de Rukia- Esperaremos.

-No es necesario –dijo una voz masculina- aquí estoy. Gracias Inoue-san.

Inoue le sonrió y volvió a su escritorio a hacer lo que se suponía que estaba haciendo.

Pero al contrario Rukia, casi muere de la vergüenza. No solo por el hecho de que la debía revisar un hombre, sino por el hecho de que éste era muy apuesto. Una cara que delataba que no tenía más que 25 años. Tenía puesta la típica bata blanca que usan los doctores, toda desabrochada, una remera azul, y unos jeans claros. Sin mencionar que tenía un color de cabello exótico. Y unos ojos color miel que ponían a Rukia cada vez mas incómoda.

Pero el celular de Hisana la interrumpió de sus pensamientos.

-Byakuya, que pasa –dijo Hisana- Cálmate… ¿Qué? ¿Cómo que has quedado afuera? ¡Te di la llave hoy! ¡Eres tan descuidado! Si, si…. Ya voy.

Esas últimas palabras penetraron bruscamente el corazón de Rukia. De seguro su hermana mayo no la dejaría sola con un hombre ¿verdad?

-Lo siento, debo irme –dijo Hisana- Vendré por ti en quince minutos Rukia.

Y si lo hizo.

-Bueno, Rukia –dijo amistosamente el doctor con cabeza de zanahoria- pasa a mi consultorio.

Rukia entró a la puerta que el Dr. Kurosaki le señalaba. Éste cerró la puerta al pasar tras ella y la invitó a sentarse en frente del escritorio. Luego él se sentó detrás del escritorio mirando la hoja que debía llenar. O sea, la ficha médica de Rukia.

Al principio le preguntó acerca de sus alergias, sus enfermedades, si tenía algún problema físico, lo que siempre te preguntan los doctores. Hasta que comenzó con preguntas más personales.

-¿Y como te va en la escuela, Rukia? –pregunto gentilmente el doctor.

-Soy la mejor de la clase –contestó orgullosa- por cierto… ¿Cuál es su nombre?

-Ichigo.

-Como las fresas –contestó divertida Rukia.

-Claro. ¿Y con tu familia todo va bien?

-Bueno, si… mi hermana es genial y todo… pero mi cuñado…

-¿Te trata mal? –preguntó Ichigo.

-Hay no, Ichigo, como crees. Es solo que es… muy… muy… hablo de muy, muy serio. Ciertamente, a veces me aburre.

Ichigo soltó algunas risas y se levantó de su asiento.

-Rukia, quieres recostarte boca abajo en la camilla.

Ella sólo asintió y se acostó en la camilla boca abajo mirando hacia la pared. De pronto sintió algo muy frío en su espalda que le hizo pegar un salto.

Ichigo comenzó a reír –Lo siento, es mi estetoscopio, olvidé avisarte que estaba frío.

-Ah no te preocupes, Ichigo, ni me di cuenta –dijo sarcásticamente Rukia.

Ésta de repente comenzó a sentir que el pelinaranjo le subía la remera hasta donde la unión de su sostén quedaba descubierta. No pudo decir nada porque de nuevo sintió ese frío metal cerca de esa unión.

Menos mal que estaba mirando para otro lado, porque sentía su cara totalmente roja. Ni que le estuviera mostrando tanto, pero aún así, se sentía incomoda.

-A ver –dijo Ichigo sacándola de sus pensamientos- voltéate.

Rukia, lentamente, y tratando de esconder su sonrojo. Su remera estaba levantada hasta debajo de donde empezaba su sostén. Ella se sentía aliviada por eso. Pero el alivio se fue a la mierda cuando sintió las manos de Ichigo subiendo más aún su remera. Y por instinto le tomó las manos y las alejó de ahí.

-No te preocupes, Rukia, yo ya estoy acostumbrado a esto. Necesito checar los latidos de tu corazón.

-¡Si, pero yo no estoy acostumbrado a esto!

-Vamos, no te preocupes. No pasa nada.

Rukia bufó resignada y colocó sus brazos a los costados mirando hacia otro lado mas roja que un tomate.

Ichigo prosiguió y levantó la remera de Rukia hasta que quedo a la vista su sostén. Era rosa y en un costado tenía a un Chappy blanco y ruborizado rodeado de corazoncitos.

El doctor no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada.

-De que te ríes? –preguntó Rukia volteando a ver enojada a Ichigo.

-Lo siento –se disculpó Ichigo- Ver a Chappy me ha tomado por sorpresa.

-¡No te rías! –dijo Rukia avergonzada y enojada.

-Lo siento… -Ichigo continuó tratando de no reírse.

Tomó una punta del sostén rosado y lo jaló un poco hacia abajo. Tomó su estetoscopio y lo colocó en el pecho izquierdo de Rukia y comenzó a buscar su corazón.

Ésta casi se muere. Sentía el maldito metal que le congelaba el pecho y sobre todo, SOBRE TODO, sentía los dedos de Ichigo rozar esa delicada piel.

Unos segundos después, que para Rukia fueron horas, Ichigo le acomodó la remera y se dirigió a su escritorio. Escribió algunas cosas, firmó el papel y lo selló. Esperó a que Rukia se bajara de la camilla y le entregó el papel.

-Aquí tienes. Tienes muy buena salud, Rukia. Consérvala. –le dijo Ichigo a la morena dedicándole una amistosa sonrisa.

Ésta se sonrojo y tomó el papel. Le susurró un "Gracias" y salió de su consultorio. Cuando salió del hospital se encontró con su hermana que ese había retrasado un poco.

Cuando las dos morenas caminaban hacia su auto, Rukia se tropezó con una piedra que supuestamente no había visto, causando que la ficha médica caiga en un charco de agua que había cerca. El papel en menos de un segundo quedo arruinado.

-Que lástima… -Rukia hizo un puchero- tendré que hacer la ficha médica de nuevo –dijo mientras felizmente se dirigía al edificio.

_**Fin**_

_**Ya se ya se…. ES UNA CAGADA! Pero les prometo…. Que va a haber muchos mejores que este! Es que tenía la idea y jejej la tenía que liberar! Besos!**_


End file.
